Everything was always perfect
by zetai-arigatou
Summary: A girl knew her destiny to be the best forever. Meeting someone just made it better. LysergxOC I suck at summaries. God's sake....
1. Hello everybody!

**Z.A.-Hi guys...ok, that's not all I have to say. But something tells me you guys are waiting for something..umm...Oh yeah! (Reader: Bingo, doofus.) Hey! Don't call me a doofus..oh no wait, I said that..hehe. Am I stalling? No...haha..why would you think that...haha ha-UGH. (Some damned reader just punched me...by the way...)**

* * *

Nu Sutori Desu! ( Hehe, japanese romanization XD If you don't know how to pronounce it, I meant to say New Story.) 

Name: Hikari ( Z.A.-I have no clue what the first name means, but Hikari means light, if you didn't know.) Lenna ( Renna in romanization. Last then first.)

Age: 12

Appearence: (Oh shoot, did I spell that right?)

-Dark blue, almost black hair that goes down to waist. It is usually in complex hairstyle ( Too much time on her hands...hehe) or just plain let out.

-Sky Magenta

-Her outfit consists of either a uniform, casual ( T-shirt and jeans) or a shaman battle outfit ( A long black dress, that goes right above the knee with a corset back; the sleeve of the dress is split to the elbow and has a red ribbon around each elbow, under the sleeve is white puffy fabric; a black choker with a purple gemstone in the middle; white socks with a red ribbon at the top, making a bit of the sock flare out and black dress shoes.)

Personality: Calm and quiet..most of the time. When she's mad or fustrated, she cries into something or screams. If she's upset, she cries or talks to somebody. If she's embarrased, she'll blush like mad, blame it on somebody or change the subject. She might seem dumb at first, but that's because she sleeps in class...

Background: Lenna lives with her mother. Her father and sister moved away from the divorce that happened between them. Even though Lenna hasn't seen her sister since then, she feels as if she seen her before. Being a shaman since the age of 5, she kept it a secret from her mom. Ever since Lenna was the age of 6, she found out that she was a special shaman. ( The next part is made up by the way!) Lenna asorbs (Is this spelled correctly?) power from the sun. If she doesn't have enough energy asorbed, she will faint and collaspe. Just think of her as a plant. Lenna goes to Yoh's school.

Her spirit will be introduced later on...

* * *

The day went on as usual. Everybody was loud and throwing things in the air, during or before class. For some reason, there was something strange that a certain someone can feel... 

"OHAYO!" Someone had happen to scream in my ear.

"Ah...let me sleep for 3 more min-" I came face to face with a blonde girl that looked like she was 6. "Um, who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Aoi. I just came here." Aoi laughed a bit. I studied her a bit more. She had blonde hair and green eyes. She was petite and fragile and had pale skin. I thought she was pretty.

"Don't you have to introduce youself to the class?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"I already did. The teacher asked me to sit into the empty desk, beside yours." I sweatdropped.

_'Why do I keep missing important things?'_ I sighed. "Oh."

"Jya! Minna, I will now start handing out the tests you had completed the day before yesterday." Everybody groaned. "First up, our highest mark from...Hikari-san." I walked up the classs, wishing it wasn't me._ 'I hate being the best, everybody looks up to you.'_ I took my test from the teacher and bowed. As I sat into my desk, Aoi asked what my precentage was.

"91." She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Can you tutor me? I'll probably won't get that high of a mark, but I'll do my best.!" I smiled at her.

"Sure." I felt happy to have somebody to talk to.

"And, for the lowest mark, Asakura-san." Asakura Yoh slowly got up from his seat and practically dragged himself across the classroom. I knew that he came a month ago...and I also knew that he had the worst marks in our class. He sleeps through almost anything and everything. During my thoughts, the bell rang.

"Before anybody leaves, for March Break, I wish everybody a happy break. Class dismissed." Everybody ran out the door, screaming, **"School's out!"** I got out of my seat and went to my locker. Aoi followed me.

"Do you wanna come over to my house?" I asked, seeming that she was new and all.

"Why not. I have nothing else to do." We both walked to my house, sharing our life situations and intrests.

When we finally arrived, Aoi stared at my house. "It's HUGE!" As we walked inside, Aoi was gasping at the decor in the house. "Where do you get all this stuff?"

"My mom is a crazed antique buyer and is an archeologist. If she finds something not very valuable, and she likes it, she puts it in our house, if not, she sells it. Personally, I'd rather have a normal house." A piece of paper caught my eye. It was from my mom.

_Dear Lenna, _

_I just got a call from my boss saying I have a dig-site in Austrailia she wants me to check out. I probally won't be home by the end of the week, so make sure that you are safe. I also got a call from a person who wants you to tutor their friend. They live on..._

I read the adress and it felt as if I had been there. "Well atleast you'll have the whole house to yourself."

"Kyaaaa! You read the note too?!" Aoi looked at me and grinned.

"Gomen. I didn't mean to," Aoi sweatdropped. "So, aren't you suppose to go to the place?"

"Now?" I questioned.

"Well, time waits for no man, or in this case, woman." Aoi smiled.

"Fine. Just let me go get my books." I grabbed my duffle bag and stashed books, paper, pens and tons of food.

"Do you really need all these things?" Aoi asked. "It's just studying after all."

"Believe me, I'll need it." We both walked out the door, hoping this person isn't stupid...

* * *

"Anna! I can't do chores and study at the same time. Besides, it's March Break. The point of it is to take a _BREAK_." Yoh complained. 

"Do you think anybody got anywhere if they took a break?" Anna asked.

"No."

"That's what I thought. Now, start doing 700 laps around this house...while mopping the floor!" Anna screamed at Yoh.

...DING DONG

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, I hired a tutor for your studies." Yoh ran to the door, hoping it would save him his life. It was...

"Renna? Aoi? What are you doing here?" Yoh let the girls in.

* * *

"Oh. So that's why. But, why is Aoi here?" Yoh asked. "And what's with the duffle bag?" 

"Well, she wanted to come, so I let her." I said and sighed. "And inside duffle bag is your homework."

". . ." Yoh twitched.

BANG. Everybody looked at the door. In the door was 8 different people. The first person, I suspected to be a boy, had spiky blue hair and was wearing winter type clothes...in the spring. The second one had purple hair put into one big spike. He seemed to be angry and was wearing chinese clothes. Next person was a boy with green hair and green eyes. He seemed to be shy at the sight upon us. Then, a boy who had waist length brown hair and brown eyes busted in. He looked like Yoh. The next people were girls. The first one was quite tall and had green hair and bluish eyes. She looked as if she was realted to the Mr. Spiky. The other girl was petite and shy. She had pink hair and pinkish eyes. Next girl had blue hair. She looked like she was related to Mr. Winter. Last, but not least, was a short fellow. He had orange-blonde hair and big eyes.

"Who are these people?" Aoi and I asked in Unison.

"These people are... Horo Horo, Ren, Lyserg, Hao, Jun, Tamara, Pirika and Manta. They're my friends." I looked at them in disbelief. "Everybody, meet Renna and Aoi."

"Konbawa, minna." I bowed politely. "But, may I ask why there is so many people?"

"Well, we all came for a visit, from each of our different countries. Most of us live here, as this is an Inn." Manta explained.

"Oh." I suddenly felt a strange presence from everybody, like they were Shamans. _'The only thing to do is to wait.'_ I thought to myself.

"Dinner is ready, Yoh-sama!" A guy with a Elvis-looing hairstyle announced.

"Uhh...who is th-" I was interrupted by Aoi.

"A RAPER!!!!" Aoi screamed. She ran and hid behind Horo Horo.

"As I was saying,-cough- who is that?" I was chuckling alittle.

"Haha...He's not a raper...that's for sure. His name's Ryu. He's the cook of the Inn."

"Nice to meet you, girls...Tu es (Is there a 'T' here?) joli...(You are pretty)" Ryu spoke in French. **_'I think that was from a book that he resently read.'_** _'You should've told me if you were to speak to me, Rubi!'_

"Tu es(t) vilain (You're ugly). Get...away from me." I said, as polietly as possible.

"But...why?!?!?!" Ryu sulked in a corner and everybody laughed.

"You owe me 5 bucks, Ryu!" Horo Horo shouted.

"Minna! Seat yourself!" Manta shouted. I sat beside Aoi and Lyserg. Lyserg seemed to be really nervous so I started a conversation.

"Lyserg-kun, right?"

"Hai." Lyserg seemed to ease up a bit.

"I heard that you came from England. How's it like there?"

"Everything is starting to bloom and everybody's excited about the Sha-"

"Sha...shakiki dance! Yeah that's it." Yoh interupted.

"Um..the what?" I knew they were lying. **_'Obviously, they meant the Shaman Tournament.'_**

"It's a dance where people from..um...all over the world come to a place and celebrate the Shakiki god."

"Uhm...sure...Itadakimasu!" I said, followed by everybody. It seemed wierd because I was eating dinner at somebody elses house, barely knowing the people here. But I felt I belonged here.

Breaking the silence, Yoh asked everyone, "Does anybody wanna go to the beach?" Everybody shouted, except for Anna, Hao and Ren.

I looked at Aoi and she seemed like she wanted to go. "I wanna go too." I smiled at everybody. They all smiled back. My life was perfect.

* * *

Z.A.-That was my first fanfic of the account. Review and no flames unless I say so..hehe. I hoped you enjoyed the story! REVIEW!! I have nothing else to say... 


	2. Beachs never felt that nice!

**Z.A.-Hey guys...well actually to whoever read my story. I probably won't update this often but what the heck. Nobody's gonna sue me for it. Anyways, thanks to:**

**cooliocows215-**Uh...thanks for the comment on how I don't think he's gay. I appreciate it...oh! And thanks for the black ribbons..I guess...hehe...

**minikitteno5**-Thanks for the review. I'll try to not use so many of the japanese words, but I just can't help it...hehe.

* * *

Last Chapter-

_I looked at Aoi and she seemed like she wanted to go. "I wanna go too." I smiled at everybody. They all smiled back. My life was perfect._

_-------Chapter two: Beaches never felt that nice!_

"So, when are we going to start studying?" I asked Anna.

"As soon as we get home tomorrow, from the beach." Anna said, watching her operas.

"Okay. I'm leaving now. Thanks for the meal." I left the room. Aoi was already waiting for me. I was at the door and Yoh was there.

"Meet us at the Inn tomorrow at 10:30 a.m. We have to make sure that we get spots because I am pretty sure it'll be full of people." Yoh smiled at Aoi and I.

"Don't worry. I won't forget." I smiled at him.

"Either will I!" Aoi shouted. Aoi and I left the Inn. Saying our good-byes, I saw a floating samurai in the air. It was heading towards the back of the Inn. _**'So they are shamans. Can't wait until I battle them.'**_ I could litterally feel my spirit smirking.

As we were walking back to my house, Aoi was staring into the sky. It was a beautiful night indeed. "Are you going to go home by yourself?" I asked.

"Why not? It's not that dark, and besides, I'll probably will get there in less then 15 minutes." Aoi smiled at me.

"Okay. See you tomorrow then!" I waved Aoi a goodbye. After I made sure that Aoi turned at an intersection, I called out my spirit, Rubi.

* * *

Profile time!!! 

Spirit of Hikari, Renna:

Name: Rubi

Age (When passed away): Around 15

Apearence:

Hair Colour: Brown; up to the waist

Eye Colour: Red

Clothing: A simple black dress with long sleeves that goes up to the knee. She is barefooted and wears a necklace that has a purple gem on it.

Powers/Background will be shown/told sooner on...that does not make sense but whatever...

* * *

"What did you think of my friends?" I asked Rubi. 

"They were...intresting. My favourite was Lyserg." Rubi said while tapping her finger on her chin.

"Mine too. He was quiet, but I must say, all of them were very entertaining. Especially Ren and Horo Horo.." I thought of them fighting. I imagine them fighting about who was going to pay, like old angry couples . I laughed outloud. After a while of talking, I yawned.

"Time to turn in for the night, I see..?" Rubi said. I grabbed my keys and opened the door. I ran to my room and fell asleep, dreaming of the meaningful day ahead of me.

* * *

I woke up...remembering that I had a beach to go to._ 'What the hell is the time?'_ I looked at my alarm clock. It read 9:45..."Holy mother of smokes I almost forgot!" I rushed out of bed to brush my teeth and wash my face. As I was brushing my teeth, I put on my swim suit and pulled shorts and a T-shirt. After getting dressed..-cough- properly, I packed some needed items for the day. 

"Okay, time to pack, Sunscreen, sunglasses, chips, cookies, towel, umbrella, water, juice, textbooks, pens, sketchbook, notebook for any intresting events that have happened, soap, extra hair ties, extra clothes and finally...a book to read if I'm bored." I sighed and carried my duffel-bag downstairs. I grabbed a cookie and started to put my hair in a bun...while eating my cookie. **_'Well aren't you a multi-tasker?'_**

"Schut ub. I uhm twying to twye my hair in a bun." I said. I swallowed my cookie and looked at my appearence once more. I grabbed my bag and slipped into my sandels. "Bye Rubi! If there is anything wrong, tell me telepathically!" I shouted and ran out the door. _'Okay, 10:05. Not bad.'_ I power walked to Yoh's house, afraid that I would be late.

As I reached to the Inn, I saw everybody wearing SPRING clothes..not winter, cough-HoroHoro-cough. "Ohayo, everybody!" I waved at them.

"Renna-chan! Why are you so late?" Aoi pouted at me. I looked at my watch. It was 10:31.

"I'm not that late! Just by a minute..." I replied.

"Did you bring your whole house or something? Last time I checked, we were just going to the beach." Ren commented on my duffle bag. I heard Horo Horo snickering in the back of the crowd. We were walking to the bus stop.

"Do you want to say something Horo-Kun?" I asked.

"Haha..no...BWA HAHAHA!" I blushed from embarrasment. _'It wasn't that funny of a joke.'_ I thought to myself.

"Whatever...Mr.Winter." I heard some chuckling and snickers from some people. Finally the bus arrived. Everybody got on. There was barely anybody on the bus. I got onto a seat with...nobody. Aoi was sitting with Tamara. I felt a little lonely. _'Even though I have only known her for one day, it feels like I've know her forever. She was somebody I could talk to.'_

"Is this seat taken?" I looked at the person that asked me. It was Lyserg.

"Nope." I scooted over a bit and let Lyserg sit in it.

"Don't you want to sit with Aoi-chan?" I looked out the window.

"Nah. She wants to sit with Tamara-chan and I'm fine with that." I looked toward them. Tamara was giggling to Aoi's jokes.

"You don't look like you're fine with it." I studied Lyserg's face a bit more. He had pale skin and his emerald eyes were speaking to me. They told me a tragic tale of confusion and loss. "Earth to Renna-chan!" I snapped out of my thinking.

"Well, I guess I feel alittle lonely, but it really doesn't bother me." I looked out at the window again. The sight of sand and rock came into view as well as the smell of Salt Water._ 'It feels like home, Rubi.'_ The sun was almost directly above the sea and it was a sunny and clear day. _'Definately just like home.'_ I smiled.

Everybody got off the bus and grabbed their bags. I grabbed my duffle-bag and ran outside. "The sea! It's so beautiful!" I shouted. I was very happy that I got to go the beach.

"Wow, you're happy. It's the happiest I've seen you." I looked at Yoh and Lyserg. They were both smiling at me.

"Well, this is the first time I've been to the beach, ever since I left my home town." I smiled back at them, letting my contentness show. I set up my 'camp' beside Aoi and Tamara. I laid down on my blanket and started to write into my notebook.

Hao came up to me and asked, "What you writing? Aren't you supposed to be swimming or something?" I stopped writing for a second and looked up at Hao.

"I don't like swimming. And besides, I want to wait awhile anyway." I went back to writing into my book.

"I know you're a shaman. Don't deny it." I was shocked by this comment. _'He was the only person who knew that I was a shaman.' **'Dont worry, he won't be hard to beat.' **_

"And what about you? You're a shaman too." I closed my notebook and stood up.

"I'm a shaman. I don't really care though because I'll probably be shaman king anyway." I smirked at him.

"Don't be so sure aboutme being the shaman **QUEEN**." I emphasized the word 'queen'. Hao walked away. _**'I think he's jealous.'** 'Whatever, Rubi.'_ Yoh, Ren, Lyserg and Horo Horo walked up to me.

"Do you wanna play some volleyball?" I nodded at them and followed them to the court. "Okay, on Renna-chan's team; Lyserg, Hao, Manta, Renna, Aoi and Pirika." I got into center front. The first surf was Yoh's team. The ball came towards me and I volleyed it to Hao. As the play was happening, I asked Rubi to oversoul with me. _'This way, I'll have a better sense of direction and I'll have enough power.'_ (Furiyoku--oh shoot, is that spelled right?) The ball was straight ahead of me and I spiked it down.

"Point for Renna-chan's team." My team cheered and high eachother fives. It was going quite well...

* * *

**Z.A.-That was second chapter. Hope you enjoy and remember to review, but no flames please!**


End file.
